Masked Vampire Noble
This unnamed Vampire Noble was a part of Krul Tepes entourage as they travelled to Nagoya to wipe out the Japanese Imperial Demon Army in the North of Japan. Appearance This vampire noble had a distinctive appearance as a result of his especially regal attire. The most notable item of clothing was a combination of a tall black headpiece with a long white feather held on the left, and a cross between a masquerade type facemask and a visor. This metallic grey mask covered the entire upper part of this vampire noble’s face. It had emerald green colored, almost hexagonal shaped eye sections, of which his red eyes could be observed when close. There was also a golden diagonal streak on either side of a red centrepiece on the forehead of the mask. The nose part of this mask was rather pronounced. The red cowl that covered his head was joined to a smaller shoulder-covering cape; he also wore a longer, red interior colored cape underneath that. He also wore a buttoned green waistcoat, white trousers tucked neatly into brown boots. He had dark brown gloves and possessed an ivory white sceptre topped with a golden handle and green spherical pommel. Personality In contrast to other nobles, this one was calm and reasonable in all circumstances. Even after witnessing a lethal threat to a vampire noble, he showed no fear, rather a reaction of surprise from possibly recognising this new foe. His most notable feature was expressions of awe at startling new developments. He was also direct at ordering other vampires to kill humans when the circumstances called for it. History Known history is that he was of high enough rank to be seated on the right side of Krul Tepes as their carrier plane transported her and her retinue to Nagoya. Story Nagoya Arc This vampire noble travelled on the same carrier plane as Krul. He informs her that they would arrive at Crowley’s location in a few minutes. He is next seen telling a fellow vampire noble to stop his beating of Guren as he can see that the latter is trying to say something. Aside from that he makes no further effort to interfere with his continued beatings and intent to kill him. He then witnesses first hand how a Mahiru possessed Guren slices the attacking noble to pieces. Based on his reaction he appears to have some notion of who or what exactly Guren is and looks on in awe. After Krul steps forward and incapacitates an attacking possessed Guren, he orders his vampires to help her and kill him, though Krul orders them not to come. He carries out Krul's orders when she sends all her units to Nagoya airport where the humans are assembling. He arrives on the ground and pointing his sceptre forward he calmly instructs all units to move and kill all the humans which included the Moon Demon Company, which had just been betrayed by the Japanese Imperial Demon Army led by Kureto. He remains on the side lines of the battle guarding the aircraft and observes the appearance of a bright purple light in the sky of which he recognises it as a Seraph. References Navigation Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Vampires Category:Nobles Category:Unnamed Characters